The Fugitive Jedi: Alpheys Enter
by DominatingReality
Summary: Alpheus Bajoras is a Korrunai Jedi Initiate trying to find who he is, follow him throughout his struggle to find his true identity.
1. Prologue - Intro

Prologue:

Alpheus Bajoras had first felt out of place at the temple, never knowing why. He pondered and meditated, searching for the answer that would make him whole. He searched the archives looking for any scrap of information of his heritage... This story will bring Alpheus to find his true self, and his reaction to it.

AN:

Hey guys! I'll be publishing this chapter by chapter, the first chapter will be kinda short, an introduction to the characters of sorts. Alpheus is a Korrunai Initiate in the Jedi Order, trying desperately to find who he is. I hope you all enjoy this, please comment with scorn or praise, I NEED ALL THE FEEDBACK I CAN GET. Even if you think what you're posting is mean or harsh, DO IT. I don't mind harsh comments or even insults, they help me improve my writing. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Thank you for your help Master Jocasta! I'll be back again tomorrow for more help."

"Always a pleasure to have you around Initiate Bajoras", replied Jocasta.

Alpheus Bajoras walked swiftly from the archives with his brand new holopad, a technological device that would allow him to research outside of the Jedi archives. He headed to the sparring chambers where his clan mates waited for his arrival so they could begin their training.

"I'm here, let's go guys", Alpheus wheezed.

"Uhh, you sure you're alright there Alph?", a tall twi'lek inquired.

Alpheus's clan had a variety of species in it, the twi'lek, Hodmezi, Maef, the turquoise rodian, and the Kel Dor, Oc'em. Their clan was the smallest in the whole of the Jedi Order due to a series of accidents where they lost three of their fellow clan mates. That day was one of the worst in Alpheus's life.

AN: I know this was a short one, but this is mostly just for the characters to pop-up, they'll be seen together in the future as well! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

_AN: Hey guys, this one's a bit graphic, and explains what happened to his three clanmates._

 _Seven Years Earlier…_

Explosions rocked a small Jedi ship en route to Ilum, the place where Jedi Initiates find their lightsaber crystals. Somewhere on the ship, an alarm blared, smoke filled the air. The initiates cowered with Huyang, the ancient droid who helped in the construction of lightsabers.

"Master Huyang, what's happening?", Oc'em cowering in the corner, questioned the ancient droid.

The ancient droid did not reply, and the Initiates became even more nervous. The Master in charge of their expedition had gone off to see what was wrong, and had not returned or alerted the Initiates on what had gone wrong.

Huyang suddenly stated, "It appears we've been hit by a turret blast of some sort, and it's pierced our ship's shield"

This caused the Initiates to panic: "What's going to happen to us?", shuddered Maef.

Hodmezi stuttered, "W-Who's doing this?"

Everyone seemed to be at their wits end, nearing the brink of insanity. They were pulled back to reality when Alpheus calmly speaks. "Whoever is imbecilic enough to attack us will pay. Are we Jedi? Or are we some soft minded Senator?"

Everyone froze. Alpheus was using his anger to become stronger and more confident. He was breaking the laws of the Jedi, and turning to the dark side. His friends became worried for him, asking if he was alright, trying to convince him their ship was only struck by an asteroid. Attempting desperately to bring him back into the light. All of their efforts failed until Huyang suddenly spoke, "Alpheus, do not be a fool, you're acting the least like a Jedi out of all of us. Using the dark side as a crutch? Trying to gain strength? Failing to admit you're afraid? You're being a disgrace to your clan."

This stopped Alpheus in his tracks, midsentence. He spun to face the droid, face draining of color. "W-what? D-d-dark s-side? D-disgrace?", Alpheus realizing what he was doing, slumped slowly to the ground, and covered his face.

"You fell to the dark side Initiate; this I must report to the council. It is completely forbidden under any circumstance to embrace the dark side.

Alpheus rose again, slowly this time, his friends sensed murderous intent from him, and backed away. Maef began, "Alph? Buddy? You alright?", then jumped back from the danger he sensed as Alpheus lunged at his throat.

"Wha-? ALPH?! Stop!" Maef yelled as Alpheus kept attacking.

Alpheus didn't reply, suddenly stopping his attack, then unsealed the door, and fled. He ran to the training room where the white practice lightsabers were held. He took one of them, ignited it, and turned it from burn to full power. Then he headed back to the lightsaber construction room where his clan mates were. His friends watched him enter with the saber, faces draining of all color. His first attack took off the hand of the female Togruta, Tura, leaving her bleeding out on the floor. His second swing missed as Tura rolled aside, then his third swing left her without the top half of her head.

His friends stared in complete frozen terror at the body of Tura in the blood puddle on the floor. He continued advancing towards them, and his next move was a stab that instantly killed Tura's brother Atoro, leaving him in a pool of blood next to Tura. The next Initiate to die was a young twi'lek, Umij, who panicked, and rushed at Alpheus. Seeing this attempt of an attack, Alpheus sidestepped, and cut Umij in half.

Alpheus began to advance again right as the master in charge of the expedition, Tehal the Miraluka, entered. "Alpheus, STOP", the voice of Tehal cut through the air like a whip, and Alpheus froze. Alpheus looked at the bodies of his friends, then to the saber in his hands, and finally to the blood that splattered on his hands and tunic. Realizing what he had just done, he dis-ignited the saber, and passed out.


End file.
